You Know I'm No Good
by Lady Nuit
Summary: Gotham only glamorizes the rich and the famous, yet no one takes a look at those struggling to survive. Not everyone is lucky, and for Angeline all she wants to do is survive. But how much harder can it get when you want to run yet you find yourself coming back because of a masked vigilante? There is no good in the world, only obsession and temptation. What's a girl to do?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** _I'm bad, I know. But this would not leave my head for a while. I don't know what can come of it, but I can't wait to see what's to come._

 **Prologue -** Snapshot of Poverty

 _March, 1998_

It was always a good sign when her mother and father were not yelling at one another about something or another. Angel was too young to even understand it, but she understood that when the tone changed, it was time to feign sleeping. Her mother always started the yelling, from things such as: " _You spend your time with these bastards who do nothing but give you scraps after a heist. Man up and get us food on this table!"_ and her father always screamed back: " _You can always try working yourself you lazy cow"_. It seemed that no matter how the yelling started, it ended up the very same. Her mother came to her room, sighed in relief seeing her sleeping, and began to run her fingers through her daughter's hair, murmuring on how it had to get better.

Angel knew that despite her parents' imperfections they had true love for her. Food wasn't always on the table, in fact, if they had any sort of meat it meant it was a good month. Sometimes, her Daddy would come in, kiss his wife, and inform her that they could pay the back rent this month. She didn't quite understand what that meant, but to her, seeing her mother happy, meant that they would be okay.

Today was a very special day. This month was the day they would finally celebrate her birthday. Despite her birthday being in December, they kept postponing the celebration of her 6th birthday by telling her that they didn't have the money. But Angel didn't mind, so long as there wasn't any yelling. And there wasn't because this Saturday afternoon, they would be going to the circus.

Angel had never been to the circus, but all she wanted to see were the elephants. She always remembered seeing Dumbo as a child and wondering if elephants could really fly. The thought flew over her head smiling softly at the thought. She was jittery at first as they waited in line, she just wanted to get in the circus tent already. As they moved to their seats, she wiggled in place and sat down awaiting the show to begin.

The elephants came in and she found herself jumping up, excited about the fact that they would start the show. It was bright, excited, lovely and awe-inducing. This was the best belated birthday ever, and she found herself wondering how this show could even improve.

 _The Flying Graysons_

It started off with a family of acrobats. Angel gasped as the lights dimmed, and they formally introduced the family of talented people. She cried out in surprise as they began to jump without the safety of a net. Her mother covered her eyes immediately, only to receive a cry of frustration from their daughter. The shuffling occurred and it was in that moment that she moved that it happened.

The introduction of the young boy appeared, not too much older than her. The "flying" Robin was seen waving much to her shock. Could children like hers do that too? Her mother murmured disapproval of such dangerous act, but her words were choked back as the room shifted. It all happened once the beam began to shake and soon thrown the bars began to fall. Screams filled the stage and her mother pulled Angel close to cover her tightly.

Angel wasn't sure what was happening, but it was clear that she felt her mother trembling in tears. That scared her, and she found herself clinging tightly to her mother as she too cried. What she did miss was the suspicious look that her mother gave her husband, who shook his head signaling his innocence. The couple held their daughter tightly as they were escorted out, the evening immediately taken over by the fear of impending doom. It seems that in this world, nothing was guaranteed.

…

 _July 2001_

Gripping her mother's hand tightly, Angel knew that they would be spending a late night at the police station. She could tell her mother was furious at the situation, all because her husband was stupid enough to get caught. But for the nine year old, it meant that her Daddy would not be coming home.

It had been a few years that she understood exactly what her father did. He had calmly explained that what he did wasn't necessarily good, but that it was necessary for them to have some chance to survive in this world. Her Daddy explained that the world was dark and that despite that she could not let herself fall into it. Since then he would ask her to lock herself in her room while business was conducted. The rule was clear: _You're never to dip your toe in crimes._

So as her mother tugged her along as they shuffled through the busy streets of Gotham, they paused as soon as a scene was occurring in front of the police station. As always there were people being taken in the station and it was none other than Mr. Joker. Angel knew Mr. Joker well, he was always very funny, but her mother never wanted her to interact with him. It was clear that he had malice in his heart and he would not hesitate to kill anyone. Angel wasn't sure about that but always did what her mother said.

It seemed her Daddy had been caught during their heist. She frowned as she hid behind her mother, especially as Batman and his sidekick stood outside the police station, separating the lower level lackies from Mr. Joker who would be going to Arkham. Mr. Joker was currently being taken pictures of by the busy newspaper people, while Batman sneered hoping they would stop glamorizing the crime.

"I cannot believe your father did this to us? Does he even know how much it'll cost to get him out."

Angel looked up curiously. It was clear that her mother wasn't upset that he was committing the crime, but rather that it was with Mr. Joker. She was never fond of him, and oftentimes complained that he was gaining too much attention from Batman. Her mother hated him with a passion, always complaining that he didn't even help the poor but rather ruin the one chance they had of moving up the hell that was Gotham.

And for her, she wasn't sure what to think that is until she saw her father. Tugging her hand from her mother, she found herself pushing through the reporters uncaring of their curses. All she needed was to see her Daddy, the one person that loved her more than the world. So as she managed to push through everyone, she found herself almost touching her Daddy's hand before boy wonder stepped in the way.

Looking at the boy that was her height, she grew furious at the thought of being stopped by some brat from seeing her Daddy. " _Angel!"_ she heard her father call out to her as they were taking him inside the station and away from her.

"Look kid, you're not allowed near this area. Perhaps you should return to your-"

That was as far as the Boy Wonder got before he was punched in the stomach. It was not the worse hit he had ever received, in fact it was a lot weaker, but the surprise that had him pull back. That little brat managed to get the upper hand and immediately ran towards her father. Dick growled as he heard the Joker laughing over the scene. Incredible how the little girl managed to get the best of him, worse of all in front of so many people.

But this was nothing for the girl who was unfazed by the whole situation and instead she clung to the criminal being taken in by Inspector Gordon.

"Daddy are you okay?" she whispered softly as she dug her hands tightly into his cheap coat.

"Baby you can't be here, it's dangerous."

"Why Daddy? Why take this one?" It was clear she meant the job.

"Because you're too good for this shithole of a city. You are too good for this world my dove"

Every word he said was punctuated and it was clear that he meant it. Of course he did it for her. She fought anyone that got in her way or tried to pull her away from her father. It was until Batman stepped in and actually pulled her away did they manage to take the criminal is.

"Let me go!" she cried out. "I need to be with him!"

"Sweetheart, your father did something bad and he needs to pay for his time. The Joker is not someone that he should be around"

The fury rising within her grew tenfold as the man treated her like a baby. She wasn't a baby! She understood perfectly what desperation caused people to do. Struggling she demanded to be let go screaming that Batman wasn't a hero but a true villain for separating her father from them.

"Angeline!" her mother cried finally being able to push through the crowd. "Get away from him this instant!"

Dick was surprised at they actually villainized Bruce. Where they crazy? The eleven year old tween simply didn't understand why Gotham was so strange. In the three years he had began to live in the city, he failed to understand how there were so many bad people and so many crimes to take on. Bruce had made it clear that the police were overwhelmed and needed help. But even then, it was the first time that he had seen people think badly of "Batman and Robin". But the hate in the mother's eyes as she pulled her daughter away from the police station had surprised him more than he cared to admit.

"Don't worry Robin, it's clear that there are some people in the world that legitimize crime. Come, we have to take Joker to his cell"

Dick still took one last look at the mother who was trying to soothe her shaken daughter before they properly left. Gotham city never stopped surprising him.

 **...**

 _December 2007_

Fifteen. Today was her birthday and it was in the midst of one of the worst winters in Gotham. As usual, her family was hiding from their landlord since they were two months behind in rent; her mother was gripping the whiskey bottle tightly. Her mother's excuse was that it would keep them warm since they couldn't use too much of the heater, but the reality was considerably sadder. In reality, her mother would revisit that bottle more and more often since Angel could remember. And her father...bless her father. In the promises of wealth, he fell into the trap of illegal and petty crime.

Angel shook her head as she drank her tea wondering just how fucked her life was. Her mother did nothing but drink all day and her father was neglectful and spineless. ' _Lovely Christmas time'_ she thought morosely. Closing her eyes tightly she gripped her mug tighter as she heard the glasses break from the kitchen. ' _She fell again'_ She felt a bit guilty because she didn't get up to help. But if she was perfectly honest she was tired. She was tired of working after school, trying to get enough to just have food on the table. She was tired of pulling her mom to bed and making her father some dinner if she showed up. It was tiring.

It was the knock on the door that surprised her. Her mother groggily called out her name and she knew it was to ask her to see who was there. Huffing, she found herself heading to the door uncaring of her looks. She looked through the peephole but saw no one. She sighed in relief that it wasn't her landlord again. When she walked away, she heard the knock again and had no choice but to tentatively open the door.

Their apartment complex was one known to house shady people of the city. It was a rare instance to find a friendly neighbor, or someone that didn't deal with drugs or other sorts of crime. There was one clear rule within their neighborhood: If you don't want to get involved, keep to yourself and don't ask too many questions.

So as she tentatively popped her head out she came face to face with the Caped Crusader: Batman. She immediately tensed, and shrunk into herself; she could tell that he was the reason that the commotion had died outside. Sliding her glasses up, she gripped the door tighter. She didn't close it (there would be no use), but she wouldn't invite him in.

"May I help you?" she asked softly unsure what to make of the situation.

In Gotham, you saw Batman as either your enemy or your hero. If you were rich, you clearly saw him as a good vigilante who kept the city safe, if you were poor but committed crimes he was your worst nightmare, and if you were in the middle, you simply wanted to ignore trouble. This is where she stood.

"Can we come in?" he asked before lightly pushing the door back.

There was no use in her trying to push back, but what did catch her curiosity was the fact that he had said "we". The 'we' became clearer once she realized that it was Robin. She remembered growing up and seeing the young boy take out the 'villains' of the city. It was fascinating then, but now it seemed more problematic than anything. He seemed to study her too; she awkwardly shifted as she closed the door behind them. She just didn't understand why they cared to visit.

She could feel their judgment of their apartment. It was shabby, infested with cockroaches when the lights were off. Her mother didn't help with the empty bottles of cheap alcohol that she drank to ignore the depressing living situation they were in. Angel herself felt exposed as her large t-shirt and sweatpants were worth nothing compared with what the vigilante's wore.

"Is this about my father?" she asked out of nowhere just feeling a rise of dread rising within her.

Her statement had taken the Caped Crusader by surprised as well as the boy before her. It seems she wasn't far off, especially as she saw them swallow their words for a second. This meeting wasn't the first, she had a hazy memory of hurting the teen beside Batman. It was clear he somewhat remembered her too; a small smirk rose on her face. The moment of smugness immediately disappeared from the noise that came from anywhere was the kitchen where another piece of glass fell. Batman immediately tried to investigate but she found herself stepping forward in an attempt to block him.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't snoop further into our home"

"There was a breaking noise in your kitchen" He tried to push through.

Immediately her hands went out in hopes of pushing him back. She simply refused to let him see just the destruction of her life in shambles was. There was only so much shame her family could take and no one could see her mother this way.

"No, she's fine!" she cried out as he kept walking. "She'll fall asleep soon, please just tell me what you need to say and leave!"

Her voice was indignant, defensive and wobbly. She felt herself suddenly go from shame to anger, how dare they make their presence known and just think they can bombard themselves into the shithole that was her home. Still, the larger man's hands moved to her wrist and calmly moved her to the side as he kept going to the kitchen.

"Robin" he signaled the teen to handle her.

As if he was a trained pet, the precious Robin came forward and tried to handle the situation. His hand immediately reached for her wrist to keep her in the sitting room. She tugged wishing to be let go, but he wasn't even budging. The boy was already taller than she would be getting and this wasn't helping.

"You let go of me now before I hurt you!" she hissed as she tugged her wrists.

"Hey it's okay. We're only trying to help" he murmured, his voice cracked a bit much to her brief amusement. "And it didn't hurt last time and it won't hurt now"

She blinked back tears of frustration as a bitter laugh was emitted.

"Are you kidding me? No one asked you to come here! We don't need anyone to help!"

His eyes hardened; he was angry, she could tell as his jaw clenched. But she didn't care, they were intrusive and judgmental. They had no right.

"You clearly need our help if you're in this dump"

"This place might be a shithole but it's ours for the time being. And neither of you are welcome. So what? Is my dad in jail? Did he get caught? Did Mr. Joker finally get tired of seeing his face?"

The annoyance in his face turned to surprise, and she only scoffed in return. She knew what he did; she knew her moral compass frowned upon it, but as survival became harder and harder, she understood how those jobs seemed more desirable. Her father was once a good man, she knew that this was a tale of many in her neighborhood. But she refused to play stupid or be a victim in this situation. The only relief that she could think of, is that if her father was incarcerated, that meant there was one less person to take care of.

"How did you-"

"I'm young, not stupid" she murmured.

"You're mother will be fine...she seemed a bit tired" Batman returned curious as to what he had missed.

"Whiskey tends to do that to her" she smarmily replied. "So when can I bail my dad out?" she asked.

The shift in the room was palpable where the dread began to rise within her. Was he in Arkham? No, she loved her father, but he was far too stupid to be taken in that kind of place. And his jobs were never that dangerous or criminal compared to others. Her mind shifted from one idea to the next until the words were properly taken in.

"He's dead. He was in a chemical plant when the explosion took many within the building. We tried to-"

But she was no longer listening. She swore that her body lost its ability to stand as she fell against the teen who simply kept gripping her wrists; Her father was truly gone; her only stable parent was now dead, chasing after a job that had killed him. For some reason it seemed like a lie. Her father was always just a driver, a delivery man, never a hit man or anything substantial within the crime caste system.

She felt her chest tighten all the more, so much so that she didn't realize her tears began to fall down her cheeks. How many times had she wished to stop taking care of another parent? How often did she wish he was doing something substantial? He always did it for her, she knew it was all for her. She shook profusely as she slid down to the floor. She didn't even notice that Boy Wonder lowered himself down with her.

She blearily made eye contact with him, and she noticed how he tentatively pulled her into him hoping to bring some disgusting comfort her way. She couldn't hear what he said, but felt the vibrations in his chest as he spoke. Limply she stayed still trying to make herself just...understand.

Still the heroes continued to talk to her, but she was no longer listening. She simply had thoughts roaming through her brain. She didn't want to be reminded of what had happened and possibly what responsibility they held for her father's death. It must have been so easy for them to sleep at night, knowing they broke another family simply trying to survive in this miserable world.

It was not until they looked taken aback, that Angel realized that her bitter thoughts had actually been spoken. Slowly she felt herself build a wall around her emotions; her tears slowly stopped falling; she refused let them see another broken family. Getting up, she tugged herself away from the teen and walked bravely to the door. She gripped the doorknob tightly before pulling the door open.

"You delivered your message, you did your duty to sleep at night. All I ask if that you leave our home immediately" she muttered coldly.

Slowly they moved towards the door, clearly neither of them were happy with her reaction. What did they think? That she would beg for help? As more questions about her father's demise? Why would she do that to herself, knowing how much deeper that cut would be? No, her father made it clear, that what actions he took were for their survival.

"If you and your mother or you need help or any money, Mr. Wayne is always gracious in helping out the families with a harsh lost."

A scoff was emitted from her before a bitter laugh took over. "I'm sorry Batman, but Mr. Wayne doesn't need to give us charity. If he cared at all about the people in Gotham he would spend less time in glamorous events and instead help the communities that need his scrap money to survive. But my family doesn't need anything, my father would never let us"

With that she slammed the door close. She heard them shuffle on the other side but she didn't care. She allowed herself to slide down the door before the tears began to fall. Those tears soon turned to angry sobs. Just why was the world so hard?

…

 _Hours Later…._

Her mother had yet to wake up, but Angel did not have the energy to get up. The death of her father had rocked her to the core, so much so that she found herself in the same spot she was in when she had kicked Batman out.

She gripped her glasses tightly, as she looked down at her hands. The glass was dirty smudged from tears and furious scrubbing from her. She wondered just why this had to happen. Why was it her father? Why did he take that job?

Her muddled thoughts were interrupted by another knock at the door. She had no energy nor want to get up, but the knock was an interesting one. Direct, short and important. She mumbled softly at the door before shakily getting up. She opened the door without peeking out, what was the point now? If it was a thief they had nothing of value and if it was their landlord, they would have gotten kicked out anyway so there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

She pulled the door open only to be taken aback by the visitors on this night. Mr Joker and his henchwoman Harley Quinn entered without being invited in. The Clown Prince of Crime had no real joy in his expression and neither did his girlfriend and it brought a tightness in her stomach immediately. Did they know that Batman had left but a while ago? Did he think of them disloyal?

Before she could say anything, the odd man pulled her into a hug. It was not a comforting one, especially since so out of character.

"Poor little Ace" he murmured.

She had known Mr. Joker for a long time, and he was a staple in the background of her childhood since as long as she could remember. She had memories of him taking glee at the thought of the knowledge of her fear of clowns and relished her screams as he purposely scared her. He had called her Little Ace, as her father was his Ace; he never bothered to remember her name or her father's even. Afterall names were meaningless the moment he renamed them. He was never overly warm, but not harsh; he was never harsh with the lackies families.

"Thank you Mr. Joker" She murmured softly too scared to touch him and instead let his arms around her stay there until he decided when it was time to let go.

"It's so sad isn't it Puddin'?" Harley cried before taking over and hugging her softly too.

Harley was an enigma to Angel. There were moments, flashes of sanity in the beautiful woman, but if there was one thing that was easy to spot were her emotions. There was no insincerity when it came to the blonde, so as she hugged the teen, she was reciprocated with a hug of her own.

"Indeed sad Pooh, I must say, the company you have little Ace is very unseemly" the Joker casually said as he took in the dump before. "Didn't know you were into batsy"

All color drained on her face and she shook her head profusely even pulling away from the danger that could be Harley. "No Mr. Joker, I would _never_ he killed my father" she exclaimed, a bit shaky at the thought of being on his bad side. "They visited, they came to give me the bad news since mom is...my mom" she shrugged. "They had the audacity to offer charity, even after everything!" The venom in her tone brought a smile from the assassins.

She flinched a he moved closer, that is until she saw what he was actually pulling out from his suit. He pulled out his green handkerchief and dried her tears before offering his sympathies. Angel was no fool, she knew he had probably played a part in killing her father but she stayed quiet. He went on and on about her father and his false heroics. In turn, Angel nodded sadly as his Harley Quinn hugged and patted her head

"And for that little Ace we have a little something for you and _only_ you" He snapped his finger as Harley opened her purse and took out an envelope handing it to the teen.

She didn't dare open it without their permission and it was only when signaled that she tentatively opened it and was surprised by what was inside. Money, lots of it and she immediately closed it before shakily trying to hand it back.

"M-Mr. Joker, what is this? Why? We can't-" she shook her head.

"Nonsense, Ace was part of the Jokerz and we knew why he did what he did. And it was for you, so we are merely doing what he wanted."

There was no joke behind his eyes, but rather some seriousness. Her stomach tightened at the thought of them practically buying her off. They were not the first family to be bought off and they would certainly not be the last. Still, the way he said it made her know her father had done a bigger heist than usual for this money, to perhaps move them.

"Oh Honey don't worry! Once a Jokerz always a Jokerz!" Harley chirped.

"I...Thank you" she murmured softly. "My mother and I will very much need it."

She knew her mother would never work, she somehow thought the world owed her something and she refused to dirty her hands with anything. This would get them by for a bit, and then when Angel was old enough she would work.

"You know, that money and two mouths to feed...that certainly is a struggle don't you think?" the Joker began.

"I-I suppose so Mr. Joker. But the money is more than enough since I'm still working. I'm very grateful for your charity"

"It's not charity when your father worked for it and he did it all for you Hun" Harley commented softly.

It seemed the two of them had talked about something. It was obvious by the way the couple played off of one another. They were trying to get her to come to the conclusion herself but Angel didn't dare.

"Your mother was never fond of me you know" Joker pretended to pick link from his immaculate purple suit. "And the feeling is mutual for all parties involved. To put it simply...she's far too much baggage for a person to take"

He wasn't wrong, but she didn't wish to admit it. She loved her mother greatly despite her many disappointing qualities. Yet the desperation in their situation began to voice itself louder into a very immoral thought: leave her.

"I-I don't know" she tightened her grip on the money.

"Honey Bunny" Harley cooed putting her hand on the teen's cheek and lifting her gaze. "Imagine what kind of protection you could get yourself _alone_ without bad vices following you? A less cockroach infested place? No more bottles of glass thrown on the kitchen floor. Never have to wonder when you'll get out. Imagine that?"

And she did allow herself to that. She imagined running out and not looking back, perhaps then her mother would get clean, and find her and they would be okay. Her eyes shined in thinking of way out of this cocaine criminal bound building.

"Go" Joker murmured softly.

Nodding she knew that they had done their job; they were buying her off, letting her break away from the hindrance that was her mother and going for something better. It was the moment the door closed that she found herself running to her bedroom.

She began to pack what she could. They never had enough money for a suitcase (they never traveled), but she knew her father had duffle bags from heists that she ended up using. It was incredible how all her belongings fit in one medium sized duffle bag, small enough to simply be a gym bag. Her clothes nicely fitted and her one pair of good shoes fit perfectly there. Taking out her backpack she began to pack her personal items: a photograph of her and her father, the money tightly wrapped in a sweater, and her toothbrush. That was all she owned and she knew she would be leaving all she knew.

Slipping on her father's cheap coat she paused by the doorframe. Could she truly leave her mother behind? She swallowed unsure of her actions. She couldn't simply leave her, but Mr. Joker had made it clear that his suggestion had a tone of finality. She shuffled through her bag and took out a thousand dollars and left it on the corner table. Enough for two months rent; enough time for her mother to find a job.

Locking the door, she threw the keys in the mailbox before running away. She pulled her coast tightly around her as winter blew on her. It was for the better, Mr. Joker said so and she wasn't going to disagree with the Clown Prince. As she ran down towards the subway entrance she failed to notice two pairs of eyes taking note of her running.

"He visited them" Robin said softly.

"That he did, I'm only curious to see exactly what he was up to" Batman replied softly.

The answer was given but an hour later as they heard gunshots in the same apartment complex they had visited hours ago. The scene before them was a gory one: the woman did not stand a chance, as she was already incredibly intoxicated. In her hand was not a bottle of whiskey, but rather a card: An Ace of Hearts. By the door was a thousand dollars left behind by the naive girl who only strived for the better.


	2. Fateful Encounters

_**Chapter 1 - Fateful Encounters**_

 _December 2007_

The bright light of the interrogation room was unflattering to everyone and no one more than the fifteen year old sitting in the chair staring down at her hands. There was not an ounce of guilt on her face as she studied her hands and Dick wondered, briefly, just how psychopathic she was.

"Why did you do it Angeline?" Bruce said as he circled her in the interrogation room. He had asked Gordon to take lead considering how troubled youth were a soft spot for him.

"Do what? You haven't even told me what I have 'done'. You pulled me from the subway out of nowhere! Where were my Miranda rights hm? I'm not some villain, I'm a civilian!"

"Enough! You know what you did. How could you it and be nonplussed?"

"I haven't done anything illegal. Unless running from my alcoholic mother in a shithole of an apartment complex is a crime! Haven't you done enough? You already killed my dad, what else do you want to do to me?"

The shift was clear. Bruce flinched and Dick found himself doing the same. Her voice had cracked, the wound still fresh and the anger was palpable. Her father was the pillar of her family unit, and her mother was often times forgotten. Dick shook his head as Bruce gave him the signal to come in and to bring the photos. He knew this was a bad idea but he knew it was pointless to argue.

Pushing the door open he walked in with a folder. Her shoulders were tense from the situation. It was a mere hours ago that she had sunk into him in mourning as the news of her father had hit her. She slid her hands in her hair, tugging at her scalp in a nervous tick. She wanted an out and they weren't giving it to her.

"Why did you do this?"

Without any second thought, Bruce threw the pictures out on the table and the moment that the pictures were noticed by her, Dick realized their mistake. Her lips parted in shock as if to scream, but nothing came out. She covered her mouth and pushed away from the table immediately falling off of her chair. He had rushed to help her up and winced as her nails dug into his shoulders as he helped her up. She shook her head and refused to look at the pictures directly.

There was no admission of any crime but rather a sobbing teenager in an older teenager's arms. She was shaking profusely and Dick looked helplessly as Bruce took the scene in unsure how to take it. No one was that innocent, yet no one simply broke down this way unless they were a sociopath. But the tears were real, the heartbreaking sobs broke his own heart, and made him relive his own parents' deaths.

"I repeat my question why-"

"Batman don't you think that's enough?" he found himself interrupting.

Bruce looked angry but Dick didn't care. He had been there when his own parents died and how the police kept asking him questions without taking into consideration his own feelings. Still, he felt her shuffle before she spoke once more.

"I didn't do it" the venom in her voice made him wince. "I would never do that. Despite her baggage I would never do that to her! I love her! I just needed some fucking space, I mean who simply gets drunk on her daughter's birthday!" her voice rose to a higher pitch before a hiccup arose. "Who isn't even conscious enough to understand that her husband died? I know she wouldn't have cared, she never loved him but I did. I loved my Daddy, he always did all of this for me"

Covering her face she moved away from him and everyone to press herself into the literal corner. She refused to be touched or to be comforted. The wounds had enough salt in them simply by the pair of them.

"Why did you leave?"

There was silence for a bit. Neither one sure if she would respond. But she looked up, her glassy eyes taking the two masked men in before shaking her head and pulling her knees closer to her body in a form to comfort herself.

"One mouth is hard enough to feed let alone two" she rasped out. "I-I couldn't do it."

She had run away because her fear of being too much baggage for her alcoholic mother, he nodded unsure what good it would do. Bruce looked at her intently but before he could continue his torture she kept talking.

"Dad and I barely supported the family, and I couldn't do it myself now that he's...I was told to leave. I had enough baggage as is, so I left her a thousand dollars for rent before running."

"Where did you get that money? Did you steal it?"

Dick glared at Bruce and how insensitive he was about all of this. He didn't understand how he could casually keep being so cold. A bitter laugh was emitted, similar to the one she had let out hours ago.

"No, I didn't steal it. I work you dumbass, didn't you hear me? I do a waitressing job at Tim's Burgers. Call my boss if you don't believe me. I left her the money so she could have time to get herself together not worry about rent and I could just...be forgotten." she stared up and her sad brown eyes looked right at Dick. "No one loved me like my Daddy did. Once my mom found the bottle I was no longer her favorite"

The interrogation ended shortly after then and he found himself offering to take her to her knew lodgings. It wasn't safe for anyone, especially not someone as vulnerable as her. She put no fight and Bruce thankfully allowed him to. As he drove them to the neighborhood, he noted how unsafe it was, all the more for an orphan teen. He tried to say something but she beat him to it:

"Will he force me in some foster program?"

He flinched at the question unsure himself. He had asked himself the same question when it had happened with his parents, but Bruce had taken him in. In turn, he could not answer but instead began talking before realizing what he was saying:

"I-I lost my parents too, but I was eight" he murmured softly. "I was scared too, but life has a way of working itself out. But I'm just letting you know, I know how it feels"

The shift was palpable and as he turned the car off, he was surprised to find her reaching out and taking his hand. Her grip was light if he wanted an out, but instead his fingers tightened around hers.

"I wanted to get out of here you know? I want to go to Metropolis or Jump City" she murmured softly. "But I don't yet have the money to get out. I wanted us out of here, all of us" clearly meaning her parents. "But if he tries to put me in a foster care, I'm running anywhere and doing anything to stay away from their clutches"

The desperation was real and he found himself shuffling closer to her and taking her face in his hands in hopes of bringing some sort of comfort. Looking at her sad brown eyes he was determined to keep her living, clean as possible.

"Hey, I promise I won't let them do that. I-I've been there and whatever pull I'll have, I'll try. Just don't get in trouble. Can you do that?"

Slowly her hands rose to cover his bigger ones and the thing he least expected happened. She leaned forward and kissed him. Her wet lips touched his and yet he found himself not pulling back. If he was honest he had never been kissed (he had been waiting for Barbara to pay attention to him), and while it wasn't ideal and she was so vulnerable he let her kiss him. It was clear to her that this was some stranger that she wouldn't ever see. She slid her hands into his hair as she pulled him closer begging to comfort in her own fumbling kiss. Slowly he pulled back, blushing brightly, while she seemed unfazed but rather a shift in her gaze.

"Thank you." she kissed him softly once more not caring if he responded or not before getting out and leaving him behind.

As she left, he gripped the steering wheel tightly wondering just what he had promised and if he could even accomplish it. But he had to, just to see her have some happiness in this city. So he waited, sat in the car with the tinted windows waiting for her to come out.

In the morning, he saw her get out gripping her backpack tightly as she looked like she was going to school. It was clear, that she didn't sleep, and he didn't either. But he noted that the moment she saw the car, she let out a shy smile before walking away. That was worth every uncomfortable sleeping position for Dick. When he could no longer see her, he drove away, waiting to get grounded from Bruce.

 _February 14, 2010_

In Gotham city, if you wanted to survive, you had to twist your morals a bit. She walked the fine line of her moral compass; she did what was necessary. She went to school, thankfully that was free, and the school system was so neglectful that they didn't bother to see if her parents were around. She didn't bother informing them, afterall in just a few months she'd be free from the perils of high school. For now, she had paid enough rent ahead of time to be able to breathe and whatever she earned from her side would be for her own little trinkets: books. That brought her comfort that made her think she was normal, if only for a few hours.

Because her life was far from normal; she did her day jobs, still working at the restaurant for her waitressing job, but those didn't pay the bills all the time, and there was only so far someone could go with the handful of money. So as she began to feel her wallet growing tighter and tighter she was mulling over getting another job. It was odd, she had to admit, that the very next day that the thought popped into her head, Harleen showed up at her door with a bright smile, bags full of groceries and a proposition.

Mr. Joker had simply told her to start being a delivery girl or a spectator. She did nothing substantially criminal, simply took in the scenery of a heist, seeing weak points, who came in and out and at what times. Harley had kindly taken the hint that she had no interest in true crime, and much to her disappointment let her be. In turn she sought to work in a line of work that was surprisingly legal, at least to the best of her abilities. Because Angel Holmes had a clear goal in mind: move to Metropolis.

Metropolis was the mecca of prosperity and hopes. It was a foil to Gotham City in ways she couldn't even begin to imagine. She dreamed of moving there and finding a legitimate career in law. It seemed silly, but people needed lawyers and she would surely defend those in the grey area. Well...she would try to in her own way. For now, she simply continued to save.

"Holmes you're almost on" a waitress said nonchalantly before heading to her break.

Sighing she grabbed her things and put them in her tiny locker; she couldn't wait for her shift to end, because later on her real job started.

Later that Day…

Tonight it would be a simple job, she reminded herself of that as she gripped the book tightly as she hid her face. Mr. Joker had been kind enough to give her an assignment knowing she was aspiring for a little extra cash this month. He had asked her to take a look at the museum they would be stealing from; all she had to do was to go in, check the security and scope out possible entrances. They would be doing it from the outside with the professionals, but she would simply be the nameless girl entering the museum.

Snapping the book close, she smiled seeing that the group had arrived. Catholic School girls on a field trip. Perfect excuse and easy to blend in. She threw her coat off in the alleyway making sure the skirt was a right fit before she began to blend into the group that were far too interested in the Catholic Boys that had also seemingly appeared.

She was good at her job for a simple reason: she wasn't Harley. Harley was well known and no matter what state of her sanity she was, everyone knew she belonged to Mr. Joker. Rather than sending the blonde, he decided on sending someone with common runofthemill looks: brown hair, brown eyes, short height. Normal boring and perfect for blending in a crowd. Because where Harley shined in her obvious beauty, Angel hid amongst the shadows.

She was by no means hideous, that in itself would also grab attention. At seventeen, she had grown as tall as she could, standing a proud 5'5 height, with mid-length brown hair that curled at the ends. A pair of smart rimmed glasses covered her coffee colored eyes and perfectly normal attire helped her blend in. After all that was what she was: a civilian. A normal civilian would be the best method for the boss to get his way. When they entered the museum she managed to get miscounted and allowed herself to follow the group.

Angel knew most of these girls were from the rich side of town; it was obvious by how unpulsed they were by the art. To her it was clear that they came in solely for the opportunity to see the boys that were here. She in turn was quite mesmerized by the work. Art museums and museums in general was a luxury that she wasn't ever given. But to her seeing the history of them, the colors, interpretations of life, the transcendentalism was enough to mesmerize her. It was in the midst of looking at a painting of simple water lilies when her own thoughts were interrupted.

"I've never seen someone so mesmerized by water lilies"

Flinching at the interruption she looked up to see a celebrity; Richard "Dick" Grayson the famous son of Bruce Wayne. She looked a bit taken aback by the idea that he even bothered to talk to her, or what he was even here in the afternoon and not some party with Barbara Gordon. The first thought that she had thought was something that embarrassed her more than she cared to admit: he was handsome. His bright blue eyes shined brightly against his pale skin and jet black hair; he was also far taller in person than in those teen magazines she swore she didn't read. She blushed immediately as she caught the trail that her thoughts were going and slid her glasses closer to to nose in hopes of masking her shame.

"They're quite lovely is all" she murmured nervously before looking to see if she could leave. She didn't need to get caught with a celebrity; that meant pictures and if Mr. Joker's job went as planned then interviews and she wasn't ready for that kind of serious interrogations. "Excuse me"

She was about to move away from the painting that she had lingered on before she felt a hand reach out and lightly grip her wrist. She tensed, never fond of anyone touching her, especially after how many times she was tugged by a masked crusader.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you off, I was only impressed someone bothered to pay attention to the painting"

"You didn't scare me off" she said defensively despite the fact that she was clearly lying.

Shyly she tugged her hand away from his grip and he seemed embarrassed by the fact that he had done that without thinking. Running his fingers through his hair he smiled charmingly, so charmingly that she immediately distrusted it, despite the way her stomach clenched. Nothing good ever came from a handsome man.

"I should probably introduce myself. My name is-"

"I know who you are" she interrupted. She briefly wondered why she was being ruder than usual. But the opposite sex was always a weird thing for her. "Everyone knows who you are" she added a bit shyer afterwards.

"Ah" he laughed nervously clearly flustered.

That she didn't understand. She had heard so many times and saw the pictures of him going on dates with beautiful girls. All redheads she thought amusedly. There was no reason for him to be so shy unless it was all an act, one that she refused to fawn over no matter how straight and shiny those teeth were.

"I didn't catch your name" he followed softly.

"Everyone calls me Ace" she said nonchalantly, as her eyes still lingered on the painting. No one needed to know her name, but Ace was her alias. Mr. Joker had once told her "you're the hidden ace under my sleeve and I let you go out only when I need to make sure I win" To the naked eye she was simply longing for the art piece, but in reality she noticed how unguarded the door across the room was and yet how easily someone could come in.

"Well then, nice to meet you Ace." he stepped in the way of her gaze to formally shake her hand. She felt an electric shock hit her and she nervously shook his hand before taking her hand back.

She looked behind her to catch a nun frowning at her and she found a perfect way to get out of it. Tugging her skirt nervously (how much was an act, how much was a play was even unknown to her), she looked back at him nervously.

"Pleasure, but I have to go. Sister Eunice won't be happy I've been speaking to you"

Immediately it seemed he properly took in her uniform and the nun who was none too happy. Smiling charmingly he simply grabbed her hand gently and took her over to the nun. A panic ran through her at the thought of the nun realizing she didn't even belong to the group let alone that she was talking unsupervised. She ignored the fact that there were others doing the same if not worse, but she would hate getting in trouble in this fake persona.

"No please no" she begged silently as he took her to the nun.

"Excuse me sister, I feel that I should formally introduce myself. I mean no harm to your student, but rather was interested in how much she loved the painting that I too am fond of. My name is Dick Grayson. I hope you don't mind me showing her around"

She hid her face from the nun, using her bangs to hide any distinguishing features that could identify her. Though as the teenager chatted with the sister, she took the other entrances and exits making sure to note what areas they would need to avoid.

 **…**

From the moment that Dick saw her, he knew who she was: Angeline Holmes, daughter of the lower level Jokerz member "Ace". He had seen her in moments were life was not always the kindest to her. From her father's incarceration and that punch she gave him, to when she fell against him learning of his death. He remembered seeing her mother's murder and how it had shaken him.

That night when they had found her and interrogated her was something that he could not forget. She was so angry at the world, but there was one thing that he knew: she hadn't done it. Bruce hadn't been so sure but the way she spoke at them had made him believe her immediately. And since then he kept an eye out on her...when he remembered.

And at the moment he was sweet talking the nun hoping to really letting him take the girl throughout the museum. The reason behind it? He wanted to see if she was okay. She looked okay, more than okay in that Catholic school uniform. But he knew one thing: she wasn't enrolled, especially since he hadn't seen her when he had gone to pick up Barbara. Her eyes also trailed from one place to another as if she was studying the rooms.

It was at the lily painting that he had found an opportunity. The way her eyes brightened as she took the painting, and the simple awe in her gaze had been enough for him to know that this was something else, but was a sight to see. She looked so shaken at someone talking to her and she had wanted to run, but he had convinced her to stay. What had started as him wanting to surprise Barbara and maybe convincing her for a date, had turned into this. Hell if now the sister could help him out this would work out.

"What do you think sister?"

 **…**

As he spoke with the sister whose name she had overheard when entering, she in turn observed the room. It was crazy how people took these places for granted. They only sought out art for the events, the luxury of being able to say that they could purchase it and it adorned their homes. It made her stomach twist in anger. It wasn't fair.

"Thank you sister, I'll make sure to bring her back safely"

"What?" she asked as he simply began to chat with her about the museum. It seemed that he actually liked spending time here and it showed from how much she begrudgingly learned. He was obviously well-schooled, how could you not when you had all the money in the world? And while she was on edge, his voice soothed her, eerily so as if he knew exactly what buttons to push.

Speaking of, she needed to call Mr. Joker. She lightly touched his hands to get his attention as he was chatting off about something else. That got him to immediately pause and look down at her.

"I-I need to go to the um" she blushed. "Bathroom if you just excuse me.."

"Of course" he smiled.

Nodding she rushed off towards the bathroom knowing it was the one place he could not follow. As she locked herself in the stall, she took out her phone from her blouse and dialed the last known call.

"What is taking you so long?!" She winced at the sharpness in his tone, but she wasn't surprised, she was supposed to call an hour ago.

"I'm sorry Mr. Joker, I had a pariah stuck with me during the scouting and I only just managed to get away, But please rest assured, that I was doing my task like you requested. First things first the break in should come from the southern exit that is marked by the water lily painting. There is no security cameras, but rather a simple entrance door, and a double level entrance from the high ceiling windows. It's the best location because it's the most unvisited area and its the shortest distance from the diamond that you're looking for."

"Hm..right as Daddy gets angry at you, you manage to win me over. We'll get in now, since the sun is already setting"

She sighed in relief as he had forgiven her and decided to find a way out. Unfortunately there was no window to get out of and she sighed.

"Still there Ace?"

"Yes sir, sorry, was trying to find a way out"

"Don't bother, why not join in the action tonight?"

She felt her stomach turn at his suggestion. This was not what she had signed up for, but rather far too close to home; she refused to be like a father who perished under Mr. Joker's assignment. Instead she found herself uttering the words before she realized it:

"I'm not cut out for that Mr. Joker"

His maniacal laughter was clearly heard through the call, but she did not care. Rather she was all the more nervous at what he would do since she denied him his request. She had never done that before and she felt herself tense waiting for him to say something else.

"Then why not sit back and enjoy the show. Play the victim, I'll see you in twenty"

And with that the call ended. She shakily put away her phone and walked out of the restroom to the teenager she had completely forgotten about.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded in a bit of a daze and didn't even flinch as he caressed her cheek without her permission. Gripping his hand she tightened her hold and pulled it away from her. This was enough, she wanted to get out and because of him she was stuck in a place she refused to be in. And so the ugliest parts of her personality began to show: the repressed anger she had.

"Why are you being so nice? Don't you have some redhead to flirt with? That girl over there has been glaring at me for over an hour" her voice rose and her cheeks reddened.

The change from the shy girl to the angry tone clearly surprised Dick, so much so that he took a step back quite literally before looking back to see Barbara actually looking at the pair. A sense of embarrassment rose within him. Angel could tell that he was embarrassed at being seen with a poor kid. Taking advantage of the scene she pulled away from the conversation as she found a way out. She refused to be involved in this stunt, especially as time was passing and Mr. Joker would arrive soon.

As soon as she reached the doors, she heard the explosion and she knew it was too late. Screams began to roam through the museum and she found herself hoping to get out quicker. Yet the doors immediately went into lockdown and she heard the Jokerz running through the crowd. She allowed herself to be pulled into the larger group as they were forced to stay still.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman! We are tonight's entertainment" Mr. Joker cried out stretching his hands out to greet everyone.

Screams were let out before the Harley shot up to the sky. Angel was more scared than she cared to admit. It was frightening to realize just how aggressive these people that were her employers actually were. The screams died out as she screamed for them to shut up.

"Can't you see he's talkin' here!" she yelled.

Soon the stage was clearly set for him and he relished in it. She hadn't seen him so much in this element before. Even as a child she always found the Clown Prince of Crime intimidating but it got all the more frightening when his manic eyes roamed the room. He had no limits, and in turn they were all his audience whether they wanted to be or not. She hid from his view unsure just how pleased he would be that she was scared to approach him.

Slowly people's things of values were taken and she took out the phone immediately knowing that she didn't want to keep it longer than necessary. What did make her curious was that in all of this, Dick was nowhere to be seen. She frowned at the thought, only to cry out in surprise as a member of the Jokerz inappropriately groped her. Instinctually she was ready to fight, and did so by punching him, that is until everyone froze as the ceiling glass broke over everyone.

She frowned seeing that Batman and Robin, as usual fashion were there to save the day. Despite the years, she couldn't forgive them for what they had done to her and her family. She briefly did notice just how much Robin had grown, he really was Boy Wonder, her glance was not appreciated by the redhead who she had gratefully not noticed.

The fight like it always did; it was really unfortunate that Mr. Joker was always more about theatrics and not simply destroying the Bat as soon as he could. Part of her sincerely thought that he enjoyed the chase more than the robbing. So as the police were finally allowed in and the crying began, she found herself ready to bounce. She itched to get out of the uniform and into sweatpants for her other job.

Ducking to avoid the police tape, she found herself ducking to avoid being photographed and headed towards the alley were her coat thankfully still was located. Slipping on the black coat, she took her usual streets all while humming. This was definitely an interesting heist, a failure, but to her it didn't matter, she knew she always got paid and Mr. Joker was very good about it. And anyway her day wasn't a total bust since she managed to spend but an hour with a millionaire heir on Valentine's Day.

'If only I wasn't so bitter' she thought amusedly.

Humming softly, she found herself swaying along her own beat. She felt safe in the streets, after all, everyone who did cause trouble knew who her boss was. It was fascinating to her how the network worked. It was odd to know that it was safer to lived in the slums than the traitorous world of the rich.

 **…**

It was disappointing for Dick to realize how she didn't really stay out of trouble as he had hoped. Her permanent record was clean, but she wasn't as innocent as her big doe eyes played off. Because as the Joker came, she was trying to find a way out, not out of fear at the villain but of being in that situation. He saw how she was not affected by their entrance, it was only during the manic of theatrics that she truly saw the clown as he was: a criminal.

The battle had been more of the same, nothing particularly interesting, but what had caught his attention was not Barbara, but rather Angel once more. She had rushed off, not bothering to be checked or to retrieve anything of hers. He had taken the phone which was the only thing not taken and rushed off before Bruce of Barbara said anything. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he noticed how casual she felt. She swung her hips muttering softly as if she didn't endure anything.

Sliding down towards the emergency stairs he heard her actually humming and properly singing a song. It was fascinating how nobody got near her and she found herself alone and unsullied.

"What would it take for me to feel again? I'm a dead girl walking with no shoes again. It's been a long time coming since somebody hurt me, someone kissed me on my neck."

Her voice was so sweet and dolcete, her mezzo voice was pleasant in his years. The lyrics were a bit dark but somehow attracted him and made him want to be closer. Dancing around the empty streets looking like a miniature lunatic girl herself.

None of the homeless bothered her or even spoke to her, she simply hummed as if she was in the safest part of the neighborhood, which was far from the truth.

"My heart is aching with this loneliness, tempted to call you to sleep in my bed. It's been a long time coming since somebody touched me, someone got a hold on me"

His brow rose listening of the maturity in her tone, and even more the lascivious intonation. So much for her being as innocent girl that he once thought she was.

"Missed me that much?" he called out.

Her sweet tone immediately was gone and he saw her visibly tense. Turning around she saw no one, that is until he jumped down. He swore he saw her walls building up emotionally as he approached her.

"Why are you stalking me?" she asked crossing her arms unsure what to make of it.

He smiled softly and slowly inched closer. "I'm disappointed in you you know" he began as he circled her taking some joy from her squirming. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble, and what do you do? Go back to doing someone's dirty work."

She scoffed and shoved him away once he got too close. "Excuse me Boy Wonder, but you are no one to tell me how to act or behave. I haven't done anything wrong, and if I did.."she trailed off before a small grin emerged. "You can't pin anything on me."

That brought a smirk to his face, especially with how giddy she looked thinking she had a secret from. This was definitely different from the meek girl he spent his afternoon with. He stepped closer so they were nose to nose and took amusement in her refusing to move away, he knew her pride wouldn't allow her. He toyed with her hair, taking note of just how long it had gotten.

"That's where you're wrong" he murmured softly as he slid his hand to grab the phone. He saw her eyes flash in a panic before she hid her gaze immediately. It was fascinating to see how quickly she would shut down, especially from him.

There was just something about her that forced him to try and make eye contact. His hand lifted her chin and he tried to ignore the immediate flinch when he touched her. It seems very few people touched her, or too many people had tried. He felt his jaw clench.

"Why did you do it?"

She didn't say a word instead staring intently up at him, wondering what his play was. Was he simply waiting for her to admit it so she would be taken to jail? Because if that was his plan, not only was that incredibly dirty of him, but she wouldn't ever forgive him for ruining her life. Her eyes trailed from what she could see of his eyes, behind that pesky mask, to his lips, to his tense body stance, before returning to his eyes. He liked being in control, much like Batman and she simply smiled innocently realizing this, especially as his own lips parted.

"Oh" she said softly.

Her simple comment clearly confused him, because the grip on the phone wavered for a second. It was then she took the opportunity; she had been told this would happen at some point by Harley. Boys were always boys and if there was one thing to distract them, then this would be it. Her hands moved towards his chest, taking advantage of the fact that he was so close. She noted that his chest was much wider than she remembered but then again that was two years ago. Looking up once more wondering what he would say, she noted most of his baby fat around his face was gone, which made him look a bit more rugged. She wasn't sure if she had a type, but she liked him enough.

"What are you doing?" His voice was softer much lower as he whispered softly.

She bit her bottom lip before simply winging it. If she had been the one to first kiss him all those years ago, it only seemed like a repeat. Leaning up, she parted her lips centimeters from his only to see him mimic her. Her eyes were filled with mirth before she pressed her soft lips against his. It was clear he wasn't expecting it to actually happened, but he had not hesitated to slide his free hand on her waist and the hand with the cellphone slowly lower.

 **…**

He would swear up and down Gotham's main city that this was not what he intended when he followed her. Dick just wanted to talk to her and talk some sense to her about what she got herself involved in. He wasn't seeking her out for this. The way her hands shifted to his chest, pressing herself against him and no longer feeling intimidating made him blush. While rumors circulated about his escapades, none of them were true: how could they be? He never had time, and the few opportunities he was given, the end was just disappointing.

But when her lips parted, he immediately took to her eyes; the last time they were in this situation she simply needed comfort, but this time around it was much more different. He could simply tell by the mischief her eyes held. But there weren't any teasing games, but rather small hands sliding up to his shoulders, and her lips finally touching his. This was very different from the last, because this time he knew how to act. His left hand immediately moved to encircle her waist, unwilling to have her simply kiss him and then to run off. But in her movements there was no hurry just simple exploration and he was more than happy to help.

It was one of the best kisses that he had had because despite what had started out as a game for both of them, there was no playing when it came to this. She was so shy at first, unsure and he took pleasure in knowing that. But as her hands moved to his hair and tugged him down slightly to have some leverage his right hand immediately relaxed and moved towards the back of her neck, that is until they heard a noise of something breaking.

Both slowly pulled apart, their cheeks red and a bit surprised at what had scared them. Slowly she slid her hands back down, but did not separate from him nor did she push his hands away from her waist. It was as if both were in a little bubble that had just popped. She looked up at him, her long lashes making her seem more innocent than she let on. But it was clear, something had broken and as they realized what it was, he looked upset and she in turn looked very amused.

It seemed that in their encounter, he had forgotten to keep his grip on the phone he was flaunting towards her only moments ago. And as it laid shattered on the unforgiving concrete, Angel found herself laughing softly and covering her face against his chest.

"I didn't know I was that good at distracting you" she cooed softly.

"I hate you" he groaned embarrassed at what had just happened.

"Hmm...ditto" she whispered in return. "This was nice don't you think?"

He pulled back to look at her wondering if she was just as insane as the people she was around. And maybe she was, because her eyes were bright, and her smile looked a lot freer than it was before. She looked more like the teenager she was supposed to be.

"You're insane" he murmured.

"Maybe, but I think everybody is in this world, especially in Gotham" As she said this she toyed with his cape before sliding away from him and continuing to walk home.

"Where are you going?" he called out. "It's unsafe out here!"

She stopped walking as soon as she heard this and turned back before quirking her brow in amusement. "Honey, you're the most dangerous thing out here and I am just fine. Now have a goodnight!"

This was odd, confusing and wrong, yet he found himself smiling slightly as he saw her walk away. She was crazy, but then again he was fond of it, especially if it came from her. What neither of them knew, was that this would be one of the last meetings before he changed and he was Robin no more.


End file.
